This Day Aria: Gravity Falls Version
by Exotos135
Summary: Pretty much what the title says, a gravity falls version of this day aria. Gideon has forced Mabel to marry him and has sent the rest of the shack team undergrounds! Can they arrive at the altar before it's too late? Or will the song end too soon to know? One-shot Songfic. Everything belongs to their respective owners.


**Altar of Gravity Falls, Gideon's Room**

It was a very dark day for the pines family, but specially for Mabel, who's greatest nightmare was about to come true. In contrast, Gideon was having the time of his life as he ready for the bgi wedding, and what best way to show how happy he is by singing?

_This day is absolutely perfect,_  
_The greatest of my dreams has finally come true,_

As he continued to sing he started to dance with a mannequin that was wearing an elegant red dress and who's figure and appearance were disturbingly similar to Mabel's.

_I have Mabel as my bride,_  
_And no Pines will intervene,_

Throwing away the mannequin, which fell through the window and fell to the ground, Gideon walked towards a mirror with an evil grin, with the sudden appearance of a third eye in both his suit and his forehead.

_And once it's done,_  
_I'll make sure they're gone!_

At the last verse the lights turned off, with the only thing visible being Gideon's eyes and the third one, which was surrounded by blue flames.

**Underneath the Gravity Falls Cave, Diamond Tunnel**

Meanwhile the rest of the mystery shack team were running around the tunnel, trying to find a way out of there. For the first part of the first verse the shack team were running inside a diamond each, Wendy had a pink one, both Soos and Stan had a gray one and Dipper a blue one.

_This day is a complete disaster,_

For the second part of the first verse everything returned to normal and the team continued to run until they stopped to catch their breath close to some diamonds, which the reflection showed what happened to the team after their failed attempt to rescue Mabel.

Wendy had a black eye and Soos, Stan and Dipper were badly beaten up.

_We can't believe it could get this worse,_

The team sat on close to said diamonds as Wendy, Soos and Dipper sung the next verse.

_Even though we tried to save the day,_  
_We failed in such an epic way,_

When it was Stan's turn, he got up and looked at the ceiling, where he saw Gideon's face in one of the stalagmites.

_When we return,_  
_Gideon's gonna pay!_

**Back at the Altar**

Gideon was trashing the possible dresses Mabel could wear while his assistants, Candy and Grenda, watched in horror. After thrashing all of said dresses, he turned to the girls and went walking to them, continuing his singing when he arrived.

_I don't care if she's on bliss_  
_Nor if she has a parti pris_  
_My only conditions are this:_

Turning around and walking to a painting of an incredibly elegant Gideon, with the words "first class" written underneath in red painting, Gideon told the two girls his conditions.

_Since I am someone of first class,_  
_Make sure she's as sweet as the kvass,_  
_Today she will no longer be a lass!_

Before the next part he turned around and went walking to Candy and Grenda in a menacing tone, with the girls taking a step backwards.

_I love Mabel,_  
_She resides on what's left of my humanity,_

As the lunatic boy sung the next part a close up of his three eyes, each surrounded by blue flames followed.

_And she'll be my wife for the eternity!_

**Back at the tunnel**

Continuing to run through the tunnel the team spotted an abandoned mine cart with some rocks blocking the way. Without hesitation Wendy, Soos and Stan tried to remove the rocks, but they were too heavy.

_We must escape ASAP_  
_And set Mabel free,_  
_Of this horrible destiny!_

As the trio continued to try remove the rocks, Dipper briefly looked at the amulet he had on his neck. The amulet was like Gideon's, and remembering what that did, Dipper got an idea and smiled.

_Marrying Gideon_  
_She won't last_  
_The experience will break her heart_

Dipper put his hand on the amulet and used its mystic power to telekinetically remove the rocks, by which everybody got on the mine cart and Dipper pushed it before going inside.

_Oh Mabel,_  
_we're coming to your aid!_

As the mine cart continued to move and increase speed , the cart went through a stop signal and the shack team flew of the cart. When they realized they weren't falling to their doom, everybody opened their eyes to see Dipper holding the amulet with his hand and the shack team being surrounded by a blue aura as they flew.

**Altar of Gravity Falls**

Meanwhile, Gideon was waiting at the altar for the moment Mabel arrived. Almost the entire town of gravity falls was present at the occasion, with Gideon's mother crying out of joy while Bud was sitting at their side.

Hearing the door opening loudly, Candy and Grenda arrived smiling in a scared way throwing flowers as Mabel, who had her hands handcuffed, her mouth covered by a bandanna and an automatic voice over attached to her neck was forced to walk forward as if she didn't, Gideon's bodyguards would do... something to her.

_At last, the moment has arrived,_

As Gideon sung the next part, we see Mabel closing her eyes as she start to cry.

_To marry the perfect, submissive wife!_

Having left the cave a while ago the shack team were now running to the altar, with the only one singing being Dipper.

_We have to hurry to the wedding,_  
_and stop him from putting the ring,_  
_Or else Mabel will be-_

Everything went dark as Gideon appeared with an evil grin.

"Mine, and only mine!" finished Gideon.

He started to laugh like a maniac as the song ended, he vanished and his third eyes glowed a blue color before disappearing as well.

**The End**


End file.
